eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2448 (14 January 2003)
Synopsis Garry's slept on the sofa at the Slaters. Lynne quizzes him about the holiday and makes plans to meet at the travel agents later. Garry panics and calls the B&B to speak to Laura. Kat answers and scolds him. Ian scornfully gives Laura a pram that she's ordered, together with the bill. Garry then turns up, pressing her for his money back. He claims he 'borrowed' it from the Arches. Laura insists she's broke, but will try. Phil's chirpy after his date with Kate. Peggy probes him for details, but he's reluctant to reveal anything. He claims he's not going to push it, but rather let things take their course. Natalie gets a call from Ricky, but she cuts him off. She's having second thoughts and reveals to Barry that she might give the class a miss tonight. Barry warns her not to fall behind. Billy's had a naff picture of him as a matador made up. Sam humours him - until he informs her she's no longer needed. She's furious after working so hard managing the place. Billy insists there isn't room for them both. Ricky confronts Natalie about not answering his calls. He apologises for coming on too strong, but he misses her. Natalie asserts that she can't see him anymore. Ricky's miffed but hopes she'll change her mind. Despite what he's told Peggy, Phil calls Kate to invite her over to sample some new beers. She can't come and Phil's disappointed. Later, she turns up and surprises him. His face lights up, though he tries to appear casual. Alfie ribs Kat about her new conservative look. She explains that she's turning over a new leaf. He asserts that there was nothing wrong with the old Kat, in fact he's going to miss her. Kat ponders her motives. Laura moves out of the B&B and arrives at a grotty bedsit. She needs a month's rent before she can move in and turns to Pat for help. Pat feels bad, but insists that she can't take sides against Ian. Kat helps Anthony with his OAP talk. He reveals that he's organised a birthday tea for her. Kat's not impressed - she was thinking of a club. She's bored and doesn't hide her displeasure at waiting on pensioners. Garry comes clean to Laura about the money being from his holiday fund. She's insulted he would put her on the street for the sake of a holiday. He insists it's to save his marriage. She promises to see what she can do. Kat ducks out of the flu group. Doris follows - she only turned up in the hope that Jim would be there. She questions Kat about marriage and admits that she wasted her life being wed to a man she didn't love. Laura's desperate enough to ask Ian for money. He's bemused and laughs at her cheek. She insists that she deserves something for standing by him for two years. Ian's livid and rips into Laura mercilessly. Natalie interrupts Barry and Ricky chatting in the Vic. She annouces to Barry that she's giving up her evening class - she'd rather spend time with him and Jack. Barry's chuffed, but Ricky overhears and he's gutted. Billy tries to hang the picture and bursts a water pipe. He's forced into rehiring Sam to help with the flood. The water shorts the lights and out of the darkness Sharon emerges - demanding to know what's going on. Ian's hammered and rants derisively about women. He humiliates himself by spilling beer down his front. Phil boots him out for making a scene. Outside, Laura passes in a cab - she's leaving Walford! Credits Main cast *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Ricky Groves as Garry *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Shane Richie as Alfie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Pam St Clement as Pat *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Gary Beadle as Paul *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Michelle Ryan as Zoe Guest cast *Marcia Ashton as Doris *Scott Adkins as Joel *Cliff Parisi as Rick *Frank Coda as Old Man *Tony Walker as Cabbie *David Armand as Delivery Man Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes